


Quick Changings

by sagaluthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Multiple Personality Disorder, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never a dull moment to live with Harry and his personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Changings

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got inspired by a SPN-RPS story with Jared who had a multiple personality disorder.

Ron looked at his friend and roommate, trying to figure out which personality he would be today. He decided that it wasn't Mary, because he wasn't wearing a skirt. The other personalities were harder to separate, the difference was more in the stance and speech. Sometimes it could go days in between anyone other than Harry making themselves known, and at other times, it could change within the hour. 

One thing they all had in common was that they were silent in the morning before they had eaten anything. Ron pushed the plate towards his roommate, he had learned it was not a good idea to talk yet.

A few minutes later, Ron asked what was up for the day.

"I have some training to catch up on. I can't understand why Harry never seems to want to be fit," his friend answered, which also told him that today it was Cedric. 

It was sometime since he had been out, and knowing the sport freak, he had to appear soon. He was right that Harry seldom played sport, saying he got enough from Cedric. 

"Tonight then? Care to come out with me and Hermione?"

Cedric was silent for sometime and then said maybe. Not long after, he took his sport bag and was out of the door.

Not more than two hours later the phone rang. Ron got up to answer. It was a call from the gym to say that they didn't want to see Cedric there anymore. Before Ron decided to search for his friend, he learned that there had been a few new guys at the gym, and somehow, they had gotten into a fight with Cedric and his friend had really fought back.

Ron knew that if Cedric/Harry got into what he felt was a corner, a third personality often came forward and was not slow in talking with his fists. This would not be the first time and probably would not be the last. Ron just had to find him before he caused even more trouble for himself. Since it wasn't the first time Harry or the Dobby personality had gotten into trouble, Ron knew of a few places he could go to and he might be lucky enough to find his friend there.

Today he didn't seem to have any luck. Ron had tried calling Harry's cell phone, but there was no answer. The hours flew by, and Ron started to get really worried. He went around one more time to the spots 'Dobby' would be at but he still had no luck. Ron called Draco, even though he didn't want to, but he knew that sometimes 'Dobby' hung out with the guy. 

To both his relief and concern, Draco hadn't seen him. Next Ron called around to the police station and the hospital, but no one matching the description of Harry was there. All Ron hoped was that the 'Dobby' episode had stayed short and Harry was back into control.

The time came when Ron was to meet Hermione, and he had to believe that his friend was not coming, so Ron went out with her. Hermione complained that he wasn't fully concentrating on her, but he couldn't as long he didn't know what his friend was up to. Their evening was cut short with Ron promising to make it up to her with another one soon.

At home, he was met by a very cheerful Harry. Harry was in such a good mood that he seemed to not want to stop talking. Ron learned that Harry woke up in the park and then he had gone to the library, where finally, Luna seemed to notice him, and they had been out drinking coffee and talking.

Ron was happy that it had turned out well this time, but he hated the days when Harry's personalities switched so fast. He hoped it would calm down, and that Mary would not get jealous. It might go better if it was Harry and not Cedric.

Exhausted, Ron fell into his bed from another day of living with Harry Potter.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
